Winter's Heart
by DJ-Red
Summary: A young princess born in another Realm far from Asgard is sent to court not the mighty Thor, but much less beloved prince, Loki. But it's not at all what it seems. The princess is doing all she can to irritate Loki and avoid marriage and vise versa. But can Princess Percie resist the dark god's charms? Will Prince Loki be able elude from catching winter's heart? (RatedT justincase


Prologue – To Asgard

_Marriage. Betrothal. Courting. What's the difference? They all mean the same thing, I have to marry a complete stranger just because Mum says 'it'll help you when you rule the Heim Mundi'. I can't complain too much though, Mum decided to let me get to know this prince before I marry him. And if I don't like him? Then I go on to the next prince, simple as that. But I still hate the idea of marriage. Ha, I guess I'm like the young princess Merida. We both want freedom. Though she did end up marrying the Dragon Master's son, what was his name anyway? _

_Meh, I can't remember right now. Art says I have a problem with paying attention to my classes. Dad says it's because I inherited Mum's way of thinking. I can be the smartest little priss in the room, and then I turn into the clueless chick with a short attention span. Whatever, I just hope I can get out of this marriage think. For good too! I don't need a man to help me rule my kingdom! I can do it just as well by myself! _

The raven-haired girl nodded her head in confirmation as she added the last exclamation point to her sentence. "Are ya ranting about the marriage in your diary too?" asked her twin brother, Art. He was a few hundred years old but looked seventeen, like her, with dark raven hair that was combed back messily (though it did suite him) and dark blue eyes. Her brother was tall with a slender form to his body. He could be a younger, mischievous version of their father. Persephone obviously looked much like her twin, just a shorter, girly version.

"Why don't cha cork it, ya mouse-brain?" she hissed at him; Persephone glared at her brother until their little sister walked in on them. "Oh dear gosh, you two aren't gonna go at it again, are you?" Crystal sighed and face palmed herself. Crystal (or Cry as Art called her) was about fifteen and resembled her mother the most of the three. The same auburn hair, same petite body, and the same motherly/smothering nature. "Maybe… you won't tell mum, will ya?" gulped Art.

He would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't scared of his mom's temper. She was known conjure small tornados when angry and wouldn't let them up until someone apologized. Cry sighed and smiled, "Nah, but at least fight where anybody's gonna catch you." Persephone shook her head as Art sighed in relief and fell to the couch comically.

"Percie, darling? You should be getting ready to be leaving to Asgard." called the children's mother. Percie flinched and groaned. It was going to be a long night.

_-A time skip brought to you by DJ RED-_

Percie now stood in front of the mansion, wearing a light blue dress with snow-like designs. If you thought about it, the dress resembled Queen Elsa of Arendale's ice dress; though the designing of the dress's train was on the actually dress since it lacked the train. It still had the slit, and the sleeves. Her hair was placed in a loose bun with a snowflake tie keeping it in place.

Her mother smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Oh, my baby is going to get married!" she squealed and clapped her hands. Percie's father rolled his eyes. Her mom acted like she was a child sometimes. "Or not, you know there's still that possibility too." Percie said, causing her mother to glare at her. "Now don't you go messing with that poor boy's head! You'll get a severe punishment!"

Percie smiled knowing it wasn't true and replied, "Wouldn't think of it." _Unless he started it first of course. _Percie's parents hugged and said their goodbyes as her siblings came up and wished her good luck. "Don't let 'im get a good look at cha, or ya never be able to court him." teased Art while Cry gave Percie her gold cross necklace. "I hope mama's god looks at you with love and helps you on our journey!"

Percie punched her brother on the arm and kissed her sister's forehead before turning around and saying, "Let's just hope I don't freeze the place in a hissy fit." The princess conjured snow from her hands and formed a pale blue portal.

_3…_

_Time to go._

_2…_

_Time to see what this prince as to offer._

_1…_

_To Asgard._

_0…_

_I go._

She stepped into the portal and disappeared along with the vortex to a whole new kingdom, no, world she has never been to, to marry a prince she has never met.

_Won't this just be peachy?_

**Hello! So this is my first Thor fanfiction. First Marvel fanfic actually! So reviews are appreciated and I need some help with character development too. So if Percie and everybody seem really 'perfect' it's cause I'm still developing their characters. And I need an oc or two. I'd like to see what kind of characters you people can come up with, so if ya want you can give some basic information for an oc if you like. I don't know, I'm still really new to this stuff. Percie and Art have Irish accents to if I make them talk weird, it's cause of the accent. So yea… thanks from reading this if you did! :D **


End file.
